<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not my boyfriend by MouetteRoquefort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740894">Not my boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort'>MouetteRoquefort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky n’était pas son petit ami et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde croyait ça !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not my boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky n’était pas son petit ami et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde croyait ça !</p><p>La première fois qu’on les avait prit pour un couple, ça avait était après une mission</p><p>Le serveur du restaurant où ils étaient allés reprendre des forces après une dure journée avait posé une jolie rose rouge sur la table tout en leur disant avec un grand sourire:</p><p> «Tenez pour vous, vous êtes trop mignon les amoureux! »</p><p>Bucky avait recraché son verre sur la table tandis que Sam avait faillit tomber de sa chaise en bafouillant </p><p>Sam aimait peu être les garçons, mais sortir avec Bucky jamais de la vie ! </p><p>Pourquoi pas se marier avec Thanos tant qu’on y est ?</p><p>Le serveur avait ensuite répondu « bon appétit les tourtereaux ! » avec un clin d’œil avant de s’éclipser </p><p>Le faucon avait soupirer et pendant que Bucky voulait disparaître sous terre, il s’était dit qu’après tout deux mecs au restaurant ensemble ça pouvait prêter a confusion </p><p>Alors Sam avait un peu oublier cet événement quand il avait était rendre visite a sa mère quelques temps après </p><p>Avec ces nouvelles obligations en tant que nouveau Captain America, il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre après son retour suite au snap</p><p>Mais quand il avait pu souffler un peu il avait décider de rendre visite a sa famille </p><p>Bucky était venu avec lui sûrement parce que son club de bridge à la maison de retraite n’était pas encore ouvert </p><p>En voyant son fils sur le pas de la porte Darlene Wilson avait lâcher tout ce qu’elle avait dans les mains avant de fondre en larme et de prendre son visage dans ces mains comme pour s’assurer que c’était bien lui</p><p>Ensuite elle l’avait un peu disputé, lui demandant pourquoi il avait mit autant de temps à revenir la voir alors que Hulk avait ramené la moitié de l’univers depuis un moment déjà</p><p>« Je sais que ton nouveau travail de Captain America doit te prendre beaucoup de temps Samuel mais ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas aller voir ta maman chérie ! »</p><p>« Captain America qui se fait enguirlander par sa moman, c’est trop chou » avait dit Bucky a voix basse pendant que Darlene était entrain de chercher les petits gâteaux dans le placard </p><p>Le concerné envoie un regard assassin a l’ancien soldat de l’hiver qui fait semblant de boire sa tasse vide pour l’éviter</p><p>Enfaîte Sam avait hésiter a lui téléphoner mais avait changer d’avis au dernier moment</p><p>« Désolé maman…Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir après tout ce bazar… »</p><p>Il avait quand même détruit un aéroport, fait de la prison et avait était rechercher sur toute la planète pendant deux ans, comment sa mère allait réagir?</p><p>Elle va s’asseoir à coté de lui, lui prend la main et lui répond doucement, comme elle l’avait toujours fait quand son fils était mal</p><p>«Ho mon chéri… quand ton ami est venu m’annoncer que tu étais mort j’étais dévaster…heureusement que ta sœur et ton frère m’ont aider a tenir le coup… Et quand j’ai su que tes amis vous avez tous ramener si tu savais comme j’ai étais soulager … et savoir que mon grand garçon était le nouveau Captain America, si ton père voyait ça ! »</p><p>Sam sent une pointe de tristesse à l’évocation de son père</p><p>Il aimerait tant qu’il soit la parfois…</p><p>Heureusement sa mère avait toujours était la pour lui et l’avait toujours soutenu </p><p>Il savait qu’il pouvait toujours compter sur elle en cas de besoin</p><p>Il la remercie et avant de partir, en lui donnant une grande boite de cookies encore chaud elle lui dit avec un grand sourire</p><p>« C’est pour toi et ton petit amoureux !»</p><p>Sur le coup Sam n’avait pas compris</p><p>Ca faisait un moment qu’il était célibataire, depuis que son précèdent petit ami était mort sous ces yeux </p><p>Enfin il avait bien eu quelque copains mais Riley était toujours dans son esprit et ça ne durait jamais très longtemps avec eux…</p><p>« Mais maman qu’est ce que tu raconte j’ai pas de copain? »</p><p>Elle précise alors en jetant un coup d’œil derrière eux :</p><p>« Et le gentil jeune homme qui est venu avec toi alors?»</p><p>Il avait a son tour jeter un coup d’oeil a Bucky qui était occuper a jouer a candy crush sur son téléphone</p><p>Darlene lui avait montré l’application, résultat ça faisait prés de 30 minutes qu’il était dessus sans en bouger, fasciner par les colonnes de bonbons colorés </p><p>« Ho… non maman, Bucky n’est pas mon petit copain, on travaille juste ensemble… c’est un collègue »</p><p>Et il avait 100 ans, Pour le « jeune homme » on repassera  …</p><p>Et quand a gentil, disons que ça dépend des périodes </p><p>« Quel dommage ! Il a l’air si sympathique! Tu sais ton frère et ta sœur sont mariés eux et… »</p><p>Sam avait réussie à fuir en attrapant Bucky par la manche, celui-ci protestant car il n’avait pas encore fini son niveau avant qu’elle ne commence à lui parler de petits enfants</p><p>« Pourquoi on va a l’église tu sais s’il faut que je me confesse on en a pour 2 semaines …» dit Bucky en sortant de la voiture </p><p>« Enfaîte on va voir mon grand frère, Gideon, il est pasteur, comme mon père, ici c’est son église » lui répond son ami</p><p>Sam lui avait expliqué que son père était malheureusement mort quand il était petit</p><p>Bucky l’avait vu sur les photos de famille dans la maison de Darlene</p><p>Sam avait du aussi l’empêcher de poster la photo de classe de lui à 6 ans avec la morve au nez et souriant avec une dent en moins sur twitter </p><p>Pourquoi Sharon avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui en crée un ?</p><p>Et pourquoi les parents affichent toujours toutes les photos horribles de leurs enfants ?</p><p>Bref Sam et Bucky entrent dans le bâtiment ou son frère était entrain de discuter avec une vieille dame</p><p>En le voyant Gideon s’excuse au près d’elle  et se précipite vers lui avant de prendre son petit frère dans ces bras en le soulevant presque du sol</p><p>« Frangin si tu savais comme tu m’a manqué !»</p><p>Le faucon est aussi heureux de le revoir </p><p>Même si son frère l’étouffe un peu trop la… Il avait toujours était une armoire a glace</p><p>En partant en cavale il avait du jeter son téléphone a la poubelle</p><p>Déjà deux ans sans sa musique il avait bien souffert</p><p>Mais surtout sans pouvoir donner ni recevoir de nouvelle de sa famille </p><p>Sa sœur venait a peine de lui annoncer son mariage et qu’elle attendait des jumeaux</p><p>Il n’avait pu assister au plus beau jour de sa vie ni à la naissance de ces neveux </p><p>Heureusement Steve et Nat, même si eux n’avaient plus de famille avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral comme ils pouvaient</p><p>« Comment tu va depuis le temps ? et comment va Jim, ça doit être un grand garçon maintenant ! »</p><p>Sam avait  hâte de revoir son neveu adoré !</p><p>Avant la civil war il lui avait promit de venir à son anniversaire, et avec son costume pour lui faire plaisir</p><p>Maintenant il en avait loupé un paquet, d’anniversaire  </p><p> « Bien mieux depuis que tu est de retour ! Jimmy est grand, tu le reconnaîtrais pas… tu tombe mal désolé, j’ai beaucoup de travail, mais passe prendre le café a l’occasion et emmène ton nouveau chéri, j’ai hâte de rencontrer celui qui a gagner le cœur de mon frérot» termine t-il avec un clin d’œil a l’intention de Bucky</p><p>Ce dernier commence à faire des signes négatifs avec les doigts </p><p>« On est juste collègue ! » répondent en cœur les deux concernés </p><p>Gideon dit avec un petit  sourire</p><p>«Allez petit frère  je te rappelle que tu avais dit ça avec ton Riley… dans six mois je célèbre votre mariage vous deux! »</p><p>Oui il avait dit ça puis ce que c’était vrai à la base, Riley était juste son collègue de travail</p><p>Jusqu'à ce que pendant une mission ils finissent par s’envoyer en l’air, mais pas avec leurs ailes </p><p>Mais la non, il n’était pas avec Barnes et il voulait encore moins l’épouser ! </p><p>« N’importe quoi faut vraiment que t’arrête le vin de messe !»</p><p>« Ok trois mois, a plus captain !» se corrige son frère avant de revenir vers la petite dame en faisant un salut militaire</p><p>Sam soupire, son frère était vraiment énervant parfois</p><p>A six ans il avait même essayé sans succès de dresser figaro son chat pour  l’empêcher de tout le temps prendre la dernière part de pizza</p><p>Sam et Bucky finissent par partir, l’homme oiseau s’excusant du comportement de son frère aîné</p><p>Il ne voulait pas que Barnes s’imagine des choses a force </p><p>« Ne t’inquiète pas pigeon, le rassure Bucky, sur l’Internet les gens pensent que je suis en couple avec Steve, ils font même des histoires dessus  » </p><p>Pourquoi Sharon lui avait aussi montré les fanfictions ?</p><p>Sam ne savait pas sur quoi il avait fini par tomber mais juste après il avait trouvé Bucky entrain de fixer le mur d’un regard vide  </p><p>Pour finir ils rendent visite à la petite soeur de Sam</p><p>« Ha tes l’enfant du milieu ça explique des trucs » dit Bucky avec un grand sourire en arrivant devant la maison</p><p>Vexé, le faucon s’apprête à l’insulter… quand il voit 2 mioches collés à leurs jambes </p><p>Un garçon et une fille, ça devait être les jumeaux que sa sœur avait eu et qui avait bien grandit depuis </p><p>Sarah sort dans le jardin en les voyant </p><p>«Grand frère ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » dit elle en le prenant dans ces bras</p><p>« Salut ! Tu me présentes les deux nains de jardin? » Dit Sam en pointant du doigts les deux petits</p><p>« Ils sont pas a moi je les ai piquer au voisin… non je rigole, je te présente iris et Jody dites bonjour les enfant, c’est votre oncle Sam ! »</p><p>Les yeux des enfants s’illuminent</p><p> « Notre tonton Avenger ! Trop cool ! Tu a amener ton bouclier ? steuplait steuplait dit laisse nous le lancer ! » Disent t-ils en le suppliant avec des petits yeux de chiots battus en sautillant sur place</p><p>«Oui il est dans le coffre et non désolé vous pouvez pas c’est pas un jouet,  vous risquez de blesser quelqu’un ou bien de casser quelque chose ! » leur répond Sam sous les protestations déçu des petits </p><p>Sarah les emmènent ensuite dans le salon et sert une limonade à Sam pendant que Bucky s’amuse avec les enfants</p><p>Ils lui font des couettes et colle des magnets cordon bleu sur son bras</p><p>Sam trouve ça trop chou </p><p>« Alors comme ça tu es maman maintenant, comme le temps passe vite quand on est mort » </p><p>Sa sœur avait vraiment de la chance d’avoir une si jolie famille</p><p>Elle avait l’air si heureuse sur les photos au mur avec son mari, il était fier d’elle </p><p>Peu être qu’un jour Sam aurait lui aussi une famille qui sait ?</p><p>Enfin il lui fallait déjà trouver le mari qui va avec…</p><p>D’ailleurs il demande à Sarah où se trouve le sien </p><p>Il se souvenait qu’il s’appelait Michael il l’avait vu quelque fois au repas de famille</p><p>« Il est juste sortit faire quelques courses il rentre bientôt et toi alors frangin tu fait bien mumuse avec ton frisbee ? » </p><p>Etre captain america c’était génial il ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepter le job</p><p>Malgré les quelques inconvénient </p><p>Du genre certaine personne qui n’était pas très contente de le voir avec le bouclier </p><p>Ou  pire : tout ces ex qui essayer de le re-contacter, l’horreur</p><p>« Oui  ta vu ça j’ai eu une petite promotion, enfin je débute c’est encore un peu difficile »</p><p>Disons que le bouclier atterri souvent soit dans une vitre, soit dans le front de son colocataire</p><p>En parlant du loup (blanc) justement</p><p>« Dit donc veinard, il est super mignon ton nouveau mec ! c’est très bien que tu ai rencontrer quelqu'un ! »</p><p>Sam répond par réflexe, un peu agacer a force</p><p>« C’est pas ce que tu crois c’est absolument pas mon mec, c’est juste un collègue de travail»</p><p>Sa petite sœur lui fait un gros clin d’œil</p><p>« Aller je te connais depuis le temps, tu craque toujours sur tes collègues de travail dés que c’est un mec est un peu mignon»</p><p>Elle pouvait parler elle avait rencontrer son mari a son travail au ministère </p><p>Elle avait accidentellement renversé son café bouillant sur sa chemise</p><p>Pas rancunier il avait quand même accepter son rendez vous après son séjour aux urgence </p><p>« Même pas vrai d’abord je vois pas de quoi tu parle, il y a eu que Riley !»</p><p> « Et captain america premier du nom alors tu m’avais avouer que tu étais totalement amoureux de lui»</p><p>Heureusement Bucky était avec les enfants devant peppa pig </p><p>S’il apprenait que Sam était amoureux de Steve  il était capable de le charrier la dessus jusqu’a la fin de ces jours</p><p>«Déjà j’étais ivre ce jour la... Et  tu crois vraiment que j’avais la moindre chance avec lui il était scotcher a cette fille il a voyager dans le temps pour elle, je pouvais pas rivaliser… » Lui répond Sam qui était devenue rouge pivoine </p><p>Il avait toujours ressenti plus que de l’amitié pour Steve, mais il n’avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer</p><p>Et un jour de grande tristesse, comprenant que ces sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques et qu’il ne le verrait jamais comme autre chose qu’un ami, il avait essayé de noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool </p><p>Il avait appelé Sarah à la rescousse et avait fini par lui avouer la raison de son chagrin </p><p>Sam avait pensé naïvement qu’elle n’allait pas s’en souvenir mais apparemment c’était raté</p><p>Elle se rappelle toujours de tout, dommage pour lui</p><p>Comme absolument toutes ces anecdotes d’enfance gênante, qu’elle avait bien prit le temps de raconter à Riley bien en détail </p><p>« Cette fois si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi ce serai gentil » lui dit Sam, déjà qu’elle lui avait mit la honte devant son petit ami </p><p>En plus les gens avaient déjà du mal à l’accepter alors si on apprenait que le nouveau captain était gay et avait était amoureux de Steve </p><p>Il avait déjà assez de problème a gérer  comme ça avec tout les tas de commentaires racistes un peu partout il n’avait pas besoin d’homophobie en plus, merci </p><p>C’est alors que cap sent qu’on le tire par la manche</p><p>Pour une fois  ce n’est pas Bucky qui lui demande pour la 20eme fois son mot de passe parce qu’il « s’en souvient pas tu comprend c’est trop dur a retenir» </p><p>Il n’avait toujours pas compris que c’est Sam qui le change juste pour le faire chier</p><p>C’est trop drôle de le voir galérer </p><p>Mais c’est Jody qui lui demande  « tu viens je vais te faire voir ma chambre! »</p><p>Il avait hâte de connaître ces nouveaux neveux et de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux!</p><p>Il le suit donc avec enthousiasme </p><p>Dans la chambre du petit garçon il voit plein de poster et de dessin d’enfant a son effigie au mur au milieu des photos de dinosaures et de personnage de my little pony </p><p>Jody fouille son coffre à jouet et lui  montre alors sa figurine de lui même</p><p>«Regarde c’est toi ! Désolé papa a casser ton aile en marchant dessus, mais j’ai mit du scotch! Du coup avec iris on dit que c’est une blessure de guerre !» </p><p>Son oncle prend un autre jouet et s’assoit sur le  lit </p><p>« Pourquoi Thor n’a plus de bras gauche ?»</p><p>Jody lui explique en cherchant le petit marteau miniature et le mettant dans la main de la figurine, enfin celle qui lui reste </p><p>« On l’a catapulté dans le jardin d’a coté pour une mission, mais je crois qu’il a pas aimer sa rencontre avec le chien du voisin »</p><p>Il y avait aussi tout un tas de comics sur l’étagère </p><p>Bucky en avait lu quelque un et avait pas trop compris pourquoi il avait l’air d’avoir 8 ans dedans </p><p>«  Tu sais a l’école ils disent que tes nul et que tes le pire avenger… mais moi tes mon super héros préféré t’inquiète pas ! »</p><p>Le faucon avait vu la photo sur le mur du salon de Jody a halloween en costume de lui avec sa sœur en iron man </p><p>C’était très réussi, ces parents étaient très doués</p><p>Sam donne toujours plus de bonbons aux petits en déguisement falcon a halloween, mais chut il ne fallait pas le dire</p><p>Il remarque un poster au mur du costume qu’on lui avait dessiné pour les bd</p><p>«Par contre j’aime pas ce costume, Bucky dit que je ressemble à un pigeon avec »</p><p>Jody rigole et lui dit que lui l’aime bien </p><p>Puis il  s’assoie a coté sur le lit et lui demande </p><p>« Est ce que Bucky c’est ton amoureux ?»</p><p>Sam soupire et répond pour la 152eme fois de la journée</p><p>« Tu va pas t’y mettre aussi… non Bucky est pas mon amoureux»</p><p>Jody répond avec un petit sourire</p><p>«  Même pas vrai je suis sur que vous vous faites des bisous… avec la langue» </p><p>Sam balance un spiderman en peluche sur un Jody mort de rire en lui disant </p><p>« Arrête ça ou je dis à ta mère de vendre tes playmobils »</p><p>Bucky rentre dans la chambre, tenant Iris par la main et enlevant la gommette qu’il avait sur le nez </p><p>« Sam, désolé tu a l’air de bien t’amuser mais Sharon a appeler on a une mission il faut qu’on y aille »</p><p>Sam dit au revoir à ces neveux et a sa sœur puis va rejoindre Bucky qui lui demande</p><p>« Vous parliez de la langue de qui ? »</p><p>Sam rougit et répond « rien de personne t’inquiète »</p><p>A la fin de la mission les journalistes accourent pour les bombarder de question comme à chaque fois</p><p>Et comme à chaque fois Bucky disparaît dans la foule avant de répondre</p><p>On lui posait souvent des questions sur son passé et il n’était pas à l’aise avec ça</p><p>Les journalistes étaient souvent capables de tout pour avoir des infos croustillantes</p><p>Et avoir une foule autour de lui était aussi bien trop stressant </p><p>Sam quand a lui répond a tout, sinon on était capable de dire que « le nouveau captain america est un gros malpoli qui refuse de répondre aux questions » </p><p>Quand arrive un journaliste qui lui demande soudain</p><p>« Captain Wilson quelle est votre relation exact avec le sergent Barnes ? »</p><p>Steve trouvait toujours ça énervant la façon dont les gens s’intéressent à la vie des célébrités comme ça et il pouvait le comprendre</p><p>Décidément pourquoi sa vie amoureuse intéresse autant les gens a la fin ? </p><p> Il y avait déjà quelques rumeurs sur sa relation avec Riley quand on avait découvert l’existence du deuxième faucon disparu </p><p>Mais maintenant il évitait toutes les questions qui y faisaient référence, il n’avait pas envie qu’on déterre et qu’on salisse l’image de son ancien compagnon</p><p>Et puis c’était sa vie privée, merci</p><p>« Il n’y a rien entre nous, nous travaillons juste ensemble et rien de plus » </p><p>Le journaliste avait l’air déçu de ne pas avoir le scoop de sa carrière</p><p>Il répond encore à quelques questions puis le capitaine commence à s’éloigner pour rejoindre la voiture</p><p>Quand il arrive Bucky accours vers lui</p><p>« Qu’est ce tu a si c’est pour conduire je préfère pas, la dernière fois on a fini dans un arbre sous prétexte que « les voitures du 21eme siècle sont trop dure a conduire aussi » » </p><p>Il lui avait déjà bousillé deux voitures ça va bien comme ça</p><p>Sam avait d’ailleurs eu du mal à expliquer à l’assurance qu’un assassin russe avait atterri sur son pare-brise et arracher son volant avant de lui tirer dessus et de le balancer sur l’autoroute </p><p>« Non c’est pas ça ! C’est que… on a un invité surprise »</p><p>Il baisse les yeux et tombe sur Jody à coté de Barnes, occuper à se goinfrer de bonbon à la menthe</p><p>« Ok il fait quoi ici lui »</p><p>Bucky lui explique alors la situation</p><p>« Je l’ai choppé en rentrant dans la voiture, il était caché à l’arrière, il m’a foutu la trouille ! Je lui ai donner les bonbons dans la boite a gant pour l’occuper»</p><p>Donc il les avait suivit depuis chez Sarah sans qu’on le voit</p><p>Il ferait un très bon espion, Nat serait fière de lui</p><p>«Désolé tonton Sam je voudrais trop te voir combattre les méchants ! C’était trop cool comment t’a fait avec ton bouclier en volant et tout et... » Dit Jody tout exciter, des étoiles dans les yeux</p><p>Sharon arrive à ce moment et voit le petit garnement </p><p>« Ho vous avez déjà un gosse félicitation vous deux ! hanw il est trop mignon ! dit bonjour a tata Sharon !»</p><p>Jody répond un « bonjour madame ! » tout en mâchouillant un bonbon</p><p>« Enfaîte c’est mon neveu et il est pas supposer être la » lui dit Sam en envoyant a son neveu un regard plein d’éclair</p><p>Pourquoi il les avait suivit, il aurait pu être blessé voir pire !</p><p>Sarah allait le tuer une deuxième fois si elle savait qu’il avait (involontairement) emmené son fils si près du  lieu d’un combat </p><p>« Ha je croyais que vous aviez adopté, dommage... vous savez au shield on a fait des paris pour savoir quand est ce que vous allez finir par coucher ensemble »</p><p>Heureusement Jody était occuper à jouer a candy crush sur le téléphone de Bucky</p><p>Sam ne prend même la peine de répondre </p><p>« Je pourrais être un super héros moi aussi tonton ? Mais quand tu va être vieux, genre dans dix ans a peu prés quoi » lui dit son neveu quand son oncle vient le rejoindre dans la voiture </p><p>« Passe le brevet au moins d’abord … et va a l’arrière, c’est pour les grands a l’avant… et je suis pas vieux ! »</p><p>Sam et Bucky ramènent Jody chez ces parents qui étaient bien sur morts d’inquiétude et le prive de jeu vidéo jusqu’à durée indéterminé</p><p>De retour chez eux Sam et Bucky tombent de fatigue sur le canapé</p><p>Le super soldat avait mit un jeu de question réponse après un détour par le fast-food pour se remettre a jour niveau culture général</p><p>Pas sur qu’apprendre des choses grâce à la télé soit une bonne méthode, vu toutes les conneries qu’on pouvait y dire sur eux </p><p>Sam avait surtout regretter de lui avoir montrer les chaînes musical vu son talent vocal qui avait fait hurler a la mort tout les chiens du quartier </p><p>Au bout d’un moment, prit dans les questions sur le thème des oiseaux, Sam entend un bruit de locomotive</p><p>Bizarre</p><p>Enfaîte il se trouvait que c’était Bucky qui s’était endormi contre son épaule et qui bavait sur son t-shirt</p><p>Sam essaye de le pousser mais il se remet exactement a la même place en grognant « non laisse moi Steve j’ai pas encore fini mes devoirs »</p><p>Epuiser, Sam décide d’aller dormir à son tour </p><p>En allant se coucher il essaye d’abord de porter  Bucky jusqu'à sa chambre, sinon il était capable de tomber du canapé en dormant …. Il ne voulait pas qu’il se fasse mal quand même</p><p>Puis il se rappelle que c’était un super soldat et il se souvient du jour ou Steve avait était assommer pendant un combat comme un débile et qu’il avait du le ramener au quinjet en le tirant par une jambe avec l’aide de Nat</p><p>Celle ci étant au courant qu’il avait un faible pour son ami lui  avait dit en blaguant de lui  faire du bouche a bouche</p><p>Sam était alors devenu aussi rouge que l’armure de Tony</p><p>Il lui met donc une couverture pour ne pas qu’il se les gèlent et un coussin sous sa tête pour qu’il ne bave pas sur le canapé neuf</p><p>Et paisiblement endormi comme ça, il le trouve adorable</p><p>Cap replace une mèche qui lui tombe dans les yeux puis secoue la tête</p><p>Qu’est ce qui lui prend ? </p><p>Il devait être vraiment fatiguer …</p><p>Il envoie une photo a Sharon avec plein d’emoji mort de rire et part se coucher un peu troubler</p><p>Le lendemain,  réveiller par un cauchemar et incapable de se rendormir Sam décide de se lever, tant pis pour sa grasse-mat du dimanche</p><p>Il avait un peu oublier ce qui c’était passer avant qu’il aille se coucher, mettant ça sur le compte du manque de soleil</p><p>Lui et Bucky revenaient souvent tard du travail et entre ça et les cauchemars Sam avait rarement des super nuits</p><p>La il n’avait pas trop de souvenirs de son rêve</p><p>Comme chaque nuit il avait du revivre la mort de Riley encore et encore</p><p>Parfois il le voyait partir en poussière devant ces yeux, c’était affreux </p><p>Mais cette fois c’était plutôt flou</p><p>Il se souvenait juste qu’il y avait Bucky …</p><p>S’il commence a le voir même jusque dans ces cauchemars celui la</p><p>Comme s’il ne le voyait pas assez la journée comme ça</p><p>D’ailleurs quand il descend dans le salon celui ci était  déjà a table devant son petit déj </p><p>Sam espère qu’il n’a pas encore fini le nuttela, sous prétexte qu’a cause du sérum il doit manger beaucoup</p><p>Pourquoi il y avait toujours un super soldat pour piquer dans son frigo ? </p><p>Barnes marmonne un « bonjour pigeon bien dormi » ensommeiller et baille, ces cheveux long formant un espèce de nid de piaf adorable sur sa tête </p><p> Pourquoi ça l’intéresse ?</p><p>« Oui pas mal j’ai revu l’amour de ma vie mourir pour la 1000eme fois devant mes yeux et toi ? »</p><p>Il ne lui dit pas qu’il a rêvé de lui, il trouverait ça grave bizarre déjà qu’on n’arrête pas de croire qu’ils sont ensemble ! </p><p>« Pas mal non plus, personnellement  j’ai revu plusieurs des victimes que j’ai massacrés! Et Alpine a pas arrêter de miauler toute la nuit, un vrai bonheur!» ironise t-il</p><p>Hey c’est lui qui avait insisté pour adopter ce chat, c’était son problème maintenant !</p><p>Sam se serre un bol de céréale, des falcon crunch</p><p> Bucky avait trouver ça trop drôle de voir sa tête sur la boite et en avait acheter cinq paquets en promo, une affaire</p><p>Sam aurait vraiment du lire le contrat avant de donner son accord pour ce truc</p><p>Elles étaient même pas bonne en plus ces céréales, on aurait dit  du carton au sucre</p><p>Bref il termine son bol et part faire un jogging pendant que le super soldat va prendre une douche pour laver ces cheveux long et gras</p><p>A son retour une heure plus tard alors qu’il voulait lui aussi prendre un bon bain après son sport matinal le sergent y était encore</p><p>Mais qu’est ce qu’il fabrique le fossile !</p><p>Patient, Sam attend un peu devant la porte… </p><p>Mais le temps passe il ne se décide toujours pas a ressortir </p><p>Il allait encore prendre toute l’eau chaude! Et pas question que Sam se les gèlent sans rien faire !</p><p>Barnes aimait peu être le froid être avoir passer tout ce temps au congel mais pas lui !</p><p>Il tambourine donc à la porte pour qu’il se magne</p><p>« Bucky grouille sérieux ! Je te préviens, je prend ma douche après toi alors j’espère que tes pas entrain de te… »</p><p>Bucky se décide enfin à sortir</p><p>« Ça va ! J’ai peu être 107 ans mais je suis pas encore sourd ! Désolé pour l’attente, ça m’a prit ce matin… t’aime bien ? »</p><p>Sam comprend pourquoi il était aussi long : Il ressort avec les cheveux plus courts</p><p> Un peu comme à l’époque dans ces livres d’histoire ou sur les photos que Steve avait dans son salon</p><p>La première pensée de Sam en le voyant est : Waw</p><p>« Cool, ça te va vraiment bien» parvient il a dire ensuite </p><p>Qu’est ce qu’il lui arrive ? Pourquoi il se sent tout bizarre tout a coup ? Et pourquoi son cœur bat super vite comme ça ?</p><p>Sam ce dit que c’était sûrement parce qu’il venait de faire un jogging</p><p>Ou la déshydratation, voila c’était ça, la déshydratation   </p><p> « Ha merci Sam la dernière fois que j’ai coupé les cheveux de Steve mes parents m’ont priver de sortie pendant 3 semaines et il a du mettre un bonnet… on était en août» </p><p>Le pauvre, il ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire bizarrement le résultat devait être vraiment désastreux</p><p>« Et merci pour la couverture, c’était sympa de ta part» rajoute t-il en passant une main dans ces cheveux brun faisant tambouriner encore plus le cœur de Sam dans sa poitrine </p><p>Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder ces yeux… Cette nouvelle coupe les met tellement bien en valeur</p><p>Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’ils étaient aussi beaux…</p><p>Et aussi qu’ils l’attiraient comme un aimant</p><p>Bucky le regarde à son tour dans les yeux et doucement ils rapprochent leurs visages de celui de l’autre …</p><p>Et ils  échangent alors baiser doux et hésitant	</p><p>Puis rapidement ils se séparent et recule tout les deux, totalement perdu</p><p>« Désolé j’aurais pas du, pardon » dit Bucky,  tout rouge avant de partir s’enfermer dans sa chambre</p><p>Sam quand a lui reste plusieurs seconde planter la</p><p>Il avait vraiment besoin d’une douche froide</p><p>Ça tombe bien vu qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau chaude</p><p>Il décide ensuite d’aller voir Steve pour se changer les idées</p><p>« Sam, tu m’écoute ? » </p><p>Soudain il se rend compte que son ami lui parle depuis plusieurs minutes mais qu’il n’avait rien écouté, totalement perdu dans ces pensées  </p><p>« Désolé » s’excuse t-il</p><p>Il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec lui, il devait en profiter</p><p>Ca lui faisait encore bizarre de le voir comme ça, vieux et dans une maison de retraite </p><p> Ce n’était plus vraiment le garçon dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux à l’époque pendant son jogging…</p><p>« Tu a l’air dans les nuages, enfin pour toi c’est normal, plaisante t-il, mais que ce passe t-il ? » </p><p>Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer</p><p>Steve était bien sur au courant que les filles n’étaient pas sa tasse de thé</p><p>Une nuit après un horrible cauchemar Steve était accourue dans sa chambre en l’entendant crier</p><p>Il lui avait alors avoué que Riley avait était a  la fois son coéquipier et son amant</p><p>Fort heureusement Steve lui avait dit que ce n’était pas un problème pour lui et qu’il était son ami quoi qu’il arrive </p><p>Sam avait était un peu jaloux au début, croyant qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Bucky et Steve</p><p>Le super soldat parlait tellement de lui tout le temps</p><p>Mais ce denier lui avait assuré que son meilleur ami aimait les filles de toutes façons</p><p>Alors peu être que Bucky était tout simplement bi</p><p>Où alors qu’à cause de son époque il avait fait mine de sortir avec des filles pour cacher qu’il était gay même à son meilleur ami</p><p>Où encore qu’il avait juste voulut essayer avec un garçon</p><p>« C’est Bucky… il m’a embrassés » lui avoue t-il</p><p>La réponse de Steve fut un « ha »</p><p>Puis au bout de quelques secondes de silence il lui demande</p><p>« Et … tu l’aime ? »</p><p>Sam réfléchit … ce baiser lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments qu’il avait refouler depuis le début</p><p>Tout ces gens avaient raison, il était amoureux de Bucky mais il était trop stupide pour s’en rendre compte plus tôt</p><p>Quel idiot il faisait</p><p>« C’est-à-dire que… on a pas eu un très bon départ tout les deux, ça fait un peu bizarre si on sort ensemble non ? »</p><p>Bucky culpabilisait encore beaucoup de lui avoir fait du mal même si Sam lui répète qu’il n’a pas à s’en vouloir et qu’il était innocent</p><p>« Ho tu sais Peggy m’avait tirer dessus… longue histoire » </p><p>« Heu ok… donc tu crois je devrais essayer de le dire ce que je ressens ou ? »</p><p>Steve lui sourit</p><p>« Si lui t’aime aussi, va y, vous méritez d’être heureux tout les deux ! »</p><p>Sam remercie son ami et sur le chemin du retour, envois un message a Bucky pour lui dire qu’il a besoin de lui parler </p><p>« Hey, je sais pas si tu lira ce message ni si tu sais utiliser les sms mais je pourrais te parler à mon retour ? Sam »</p><p>Aucune réponse</p><p>Il espère qu’il n’a pas eu honte de l’avoir embrasser ? Après tout à son époque c’était totalement interdit</p><p>Il rentre enfin chez eux </p><p>Et c’est alors que son sang ce glace</p><p>En ouvrant la porte et en arrivant dans le salon il remarque que tout est sans dessus dessous </p><p>Il y avait des traces de sang et de lutte sur le sol ainsi qu’un couteau, celui que Barnes avait toujours sur lui « au cas ou » </p><p>Il n’a pas le temps de se remettre de sa découverte que quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte</p><p>Par précaution il s’empare de son bouclier avant d’ouvrir, mais a son grand soulagement, c’était sa sœur accompagner de son mari </p><p> « Sam c’est terrible ! Les enfants jouaient dehors et quand on les a appeler ils n’étaient plus la! On a cherché dans tout le quartier et rien ! Ho mon dieu que se passe t-il ici ? Vous avez était cambriolez? Ou est ton petit ami ?» lui explique Sarah, inquiète</p><p>Alors Sam fait le lien … Bucky introuvable, le sang, les enfants disparus…</p><p>« Ho mon dieu les enfants on était enlever ? C’est de ma faute, je me suis absenté 5 minutes et… » Dit Michael, en panique</p><p>Sam imagine Bucky et les petits retenus en otage par un meurtrier assoiffer de sang dans une cave</p><p>Puis il se ressaisie et essaye de réfléchir a un plan</p><p>« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est pas votre faute, et nous allons les retrouver d’accord! Il y a t-il des cameras de surveillance près de la maison ? Avec un peu de chance on pourrait identifier les ravisseurs  »</p><p>Par chance Sarah en avait installé</p><p>Etant proche d’un avenger et travaillant au ministère, elle était prudente </p><p>Sam suit donc sa sœur et son beau frère jusqu’a chez eux</p><p>Sur les images on pouvait voir une voiture arriver près des enfants et les emmener </p><p>Sam demande à Sharon de géo localiser la voiture a partir de la plaque et de le rejoindre sur place</p><p>Puis il demande à sa sœur et son mari d’attendre en sécurité dans la maison et se rend sur les lieux</p><p>Une fois sur place dés qu’il rentre dans la base plusieurs hommes fondent sur de lui mais Sam les esquive a temps et les assomment a grand couple bouclier </p><p>L’un deux avait un pansement au bras, sûrement le couteau de Bucky </p><p>Au moins le sang n’était pas de lui…. </p><p>Un peu plus rassurer, Captain America continue prudemment son exploration</p><p>Dans une salle il finit enfin par trouver Bucky et Jody, tout deux attacher à une chaise</p><p>En voyant son oncle arriver, son neveu  soupire de soulagement </p><p>« Tonton Sam ! Tu viens nous aider ! » </p><p>Aucun des deux n’avaient pas l’air blessé, c’était le principal</p><p>«Mon dieu tout va bien ? J’ai eu si peur qu’on ne vous est fait du mal ! » </p><p>Sam remarque que sa nièce n’était avec eux et qu’il y avait plusieurs chaises vide</p><p>L’une devait être pour Iris</p><p>Et l’autre sûrement pour lui </p><p>Peu importe qui était ces types ils pouvaient toujours rêver pour le mettre dedans</p><p>« Je vais bien, le gamin aussi, mais la petite a réussie a fuir elle est très maligne …elle est sûrement cacher quelque part dans la base…» dit Bucky  tandis que Sam tente de les libérer</p><p>Sam était si soulager il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais revoir son sourire adorable</p><p>« Attention tonton derrière toi les méchants! » cris Jody, sortant Sam de ces pensées</p><p>Alors plusieurs hommes qu’il n’avait pas vu arriver l’attrape avant de l’attacher a une chaise, lui prenant son bouclier des mains avant qu’il ne puisse réagir</p><p>Alors qu’il se débat sur sa chaise, soudain une voix se faire entendre, que ni Bucky ni Sam n’était particulièrement ravi de réentendre </p><p>« Captain, soldat j’étais si impatient de vous revoir! »</p><p>Zemo </p><p>Comment il pouvait être en liberté celui la</p><p>Aux dernières nouvelles il était en prison suite à la civil war</p><p>Il avait probablement profité du snap de Thanos pour se carapater de sa cellule en douce </p><p>« Ha oui ? Et bah pas nous bizarrement  » lui répond Sam</p><p>« Ha quel dommage bref, je vais faire court : vous avez le choix captain, soit je tue en premier votre neveu ou soit votre petit ami, et vous ensuite bien sur … et comme je suis gentil, je compte jusqu'à trois pour vous puissiez choisir, attention un, deux… » </p><p>Zemo pointe deux pistolets sur chacun d’eux </p><p>C’est alors que Bucky l’interromps </p><p>« Attendez ! Un prisonnier a droit a une dernière volonté avant de mourir  non ? »</p><p>Zemo réfléchit, soupire et accepte </p><p>« Arf, comme vous voulez, mais vite j’ai pas tout mon temps »</p><p>Alors Bucky s’adresse à Sam </p><p>« Merci alors …Sam avant de mourir je dois te dire... je t’aime… Ca fait un moment que je le sais… et je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit plus tôt… » </p><p>Sam lui dit qu’il ne lui en veut pas</p><p>« Bucky, je t’aime aussi …et j’ai mit du temps a m’en rendre compte, pardonne moi d’être aussi con»</p><p>Bucky lui sourit puis s’adresse ensuite a Jody</p><p>« Ok a toi gamin va y …»</p><p>Le petit garçon dit alors tout en a gesticulant sur sa chaise</p><p>« Moi je voudrais juste aller au ptit coin…  s’il vous plait j’ai très très envie monsieur !»</p><p>Zemo roule des yeux et s’adresse a un de ces acolytes</p><p>« Bon toi va y emmène le mioche toi et dépêchez vous»</p><p>L’homme de main détache Jody de sa chaise</p><p>Et une fois libre ce dernier en profite pour  lui donner un gros coup de poing dans le ventre avant de s’enfuir</p><p>Il essaye ensuite de le rattraper mais il court bien plus vite avec ces petites jambes</p><p>Bucky et Sam profite de la confusion pour se libérer </p><p>Cap récupère son bouclier au passage et met Jody à l’abri </p><p>A ce moment Sharon débarque et les rejoins dans la bataille</p><p>« Désolé les garçons j’étais en mission, dit elle tout en mettant quelques droite, je suis pas en retard au moins ? Les renfort arrivent !» </p><p>« Non tu arrive juste a temps pour la baston quelle chance ! » Lui répond Sam tout arrêtant les balles avec son aile</p><p>Apres s’être débarrasser des derniers hommes de mains ils cherchent Zemo mais il avait prit la fuite avec quelques collègues encore debout </p><p>Les agents du shield arriver entre temps arrêtent ceux encore sur le sol</p><p>Il avait était obliger de le laisser filer pour aller aider Bucky qui était en difficulté </p><p>Ils finiront bien par retrouver Zemo un de ces quatre</p><p>Ou bien c’est lui qui finira par les retrouver…</p><p>Quand ils sont tous les deux un peu remis de leurs émotions Sam demande a Bucky</p><p>« Pourquoi tu a réagit comme ça tout a l’heure ? C’est parce que je suis un garçon c’est ça ? Tu sais c’est légal maintenant ta plus a avoir peur…» </p><p>« Non je crois que je suis comment on dit ? Bissextile c’est ça ?  Enfaîte  je me suis dit que je pouvais pas sortir avec toi parce que… genre toi et Steve c’est bon j’avais compris pas de problèmes...» </p><p>Sam lève un sourcil d’incompréhension </p><p>« On dit bisexuel… et qu’est ce que tu  raconte papy ? D’où tu sors un truc pareil !»</p><p>Barnes avait du prendre un mauvais coup sur la tête ce n’était pas possible autrement </p><p>« Non je veut dire je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui,  je suis pas stupide…mais t’inquiète je le répéterais a personne…»</p><p>Il était certain qu’il n’allait pas tenir une semaine sans le dire a quelqu'un sans faire exprès…</p><p>«Oui t’a intérêt sinon je vend ton chat sur ebay»</p><p>Bucky lui répond qu’il n’a aucune idée de qui est ce ibé suivis d’un « et  je te déteste…» avant de l’embraser passionnément</p><p>Puis ils entendent un « beurk »</p><p>Jody et Iris qui étaient sorti de sa cachette les regardent en faisant des signes cœurs avec les doigts</p><p>« hoooou vous êtes amoureux ! Je le savais ! »</p><p>« Bande de petits monstre ! Allez plutôt prévenir vos parents ils doivent être inquiet !» disent Sam et Bucky a leurs neveux</p><p> Les enfants se mettent à rire avant de  partir en courant rejoindre Sharon pour qu’elle appelle leurs parents pour leur dire qu’ils étaient sains et sauf </p><p>Ils arrivent quelques temps après et prennent leurs enfants dans leurs bras </p><p>Sarah va ensuite voir son frère et Bucky pour les remercier d’avoir sauver la vie de leurs petits</p><p>Puis Sam rougit en remarquant le petit regard amusé de sa soeur en le voyant main dans la main avec son soit disant « collègue de travail » </p><p>« Ha oui on a un peu changer d’avis depuis hier comme tu le vois… »</p><p>Elle lui dit qu’elle est très heureuse pour eux et qu’elle voudrait bien  être la marraine de leurs futur enfant puis éclate de rire devant l’expression de Sam</p><p>Puis Bucky s’adresse à son petit ami</p><p>« En attendant, on mérite bien un bon café chez ton frère, tu crois pas »</p><p>Sam lui répond avec un petit sourire</p><p>« En espérant qu’il n’est pas entrain de préparer notre mariage… »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>